Before Sunfall
by FlyingWolf25
Summary: AU (set before events of "Twilight") - Jay Barnes is a university graduate who has just moved to Seattle to start a job at a photography firm and has met a life changing situation; he has turned into a vampire. OCxAlice.
1. Chapter 1 - New Life

**Please give me good criticism as this is my first fan fiction. Thank you**

_**Jay Barnes is a 21 year old who was living in Leicester, England and he has just finished his Photography Degree at University and has now moved to Seattle, Washington to start a job at a Photography firm which he got offered.**_

**Chapter 1:**

Jay's POV:

I was now settled into my small apartment in Seattle and was ready to start the work at this Photography Firm further into the city; I was so excited to start this new chapter of my life. My apartment was very cosy having a decent sized living room/kitchen and bedroom and a slightly small bathroom, it didn't matter to me as I wasn't a big fan on cleaning so the less the better. After eating my very healthy meal of noodles from the Chinese takeaway around the corner from my apartment I decided to get some well deserved sleep after my long journey, only if I knew it would be my last sleep.

"Shit" I shouted as I lifted myself from my bed to find I woke up late and if I didn't leave soon I would miss my bus. I raced out of bed and leaped into the shower to get washed, I had to skip breakfast and head straight out the door. I ran to the bus stop across the street from the apartment to just make it to the bus in time; I gave a relaxing exhale as I was now on time to get to work and reduced my likelihood of getting fired on the first day. My first day was amazing I met my manager and supervisors at the start and I told them about work and then I started work and got to meet several of my co-workers before then finishing my shift. As I walked out the building I bumped into two of my co-workers, Daniel and Ashley who invited me for drinks at a bar a few blocks from work so I decided to accept their offer.

They were very nice people, Daniel was born in Los Angeles and moved here two years ago to get away from his family and Ashley was born in Seattle and started at the photography firm as an intern. We shared a few stories and they gave me a run down on what I will do at work in the future before I decided to call it a night and started to make my way to the bus stop until I spotted the last bus leave the stop.

"And I thought my day was going great" I sarcastically said to myself as I sprinted to try and catch the bus which I was unsuccessful at which meant I had to walk home. I was only two blocks away from my apartment when I spotted a dark figure looming behind me from a slight distance, I thought nothing of it at first but they began to approach me quicker which lead to stupidly starting pacing through an alleyway which lead straight to my apartment but then I turned around to find the mysterious figure missing until a felt a force pin me to a wall. It was a tall male around 6"3 and he had black long hair and his eyes were red.

"I don't want any trouble I'm just trying to get home" I said to the intimidating male as I tried to reason with him.

"Neither do I, now just stand there, like a good human" he said angrily towards me while tightening his grip against my chest. I attempted to retaliate but his strength was far above mine as he threw to the ground and then suddenly he bit straight into my arm.

"What...are you...doing" I said as I felt my life force draining from my body but then from the corner of my eye I noticed a couple of police officers spot the man which they then chased as they thought I was dead due to the pool of blood now covering me. I felt my life drift away until I felt this shot of immense pain tear into my body, it felt like my body was being incinerated from the inside, burning my organs and muscle and couldn't move or even scream in pain it hurt that much, then I passed out.

**Sorry for the slow start but I felt like I needed to introduce the character and show a bit of his human life in Seattle before the true plot starts. Please give me good criticism as this is my first fan fiction. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark Turn, Slight Hope

**Chapter 2:**

My eyes slowly opened from seemed like a eternal slumber, I could see tiny specs of dust swirling through the air and I could loudly hear the chirping of birds from the sky; I quickly rose to my feet to find myself in a small meadow located in a small forest, I didn't know where I was and how I got here. Then I remembered the horrifying truth of what occurred before this, the lake of blood surrounding me and the red eyes that I could still see like they were burnt into my retinas. I quickly scoped around looking for anybody to find nobody but then I realised my unusual increase in optical view, I could see ten times the distance I could before, was this a dream? I started to run through the forest when I felt a sudden burst of energy that flew me through the forest, I quickly stopped in my tracks to find I just ran about a mile in just seconds; my mind was going through a heavy amount of ideas trying to create some sort of scenario which would give me these abilities but none came to mind other than that mysterious male figure from that night.

I quickly made my way out of the forest to find myself just outside Seattle, I just started to run there when I realised that if people seen me like this they would freak and tell people making me a big target for people, I didn't want that. I thought of an idea but I didn't like it one bit, I had to move away to somewhere quieter but first I needed to grab my things from my apartment. I tried to keep my pace to a human walk which was surprisingly hard then I heard a loud beep from behind me to find a white truck with a man looking out of his window.

"You need a lift?" he said to me trying to get my attention.

"I..." I said before grabbing my throat as it burnt up. The man quickly got out of the car and ran towards me as I dropped to my knees as this burning sensation built up in my throat, then the man reached me; I could feel his pulse through his body and suddenly my mouth started to water and I felt hungry, for his blood. I eyes shot with panic as I could not control my body as I quickly tackled this man to the ground and bit into his neck like it was second nature. I kept drinking and drinking until I could feel my hunger subside and then I thrust myself, nearly knocking over a small tree in the process, back then I started to shake as I come back to reality to realise what I just done, I would off cried but my eyes were not watering and no tears were forming. I spotted a another car in the distance which lead me to two decisions, one I would stay here to be found out by the other person and then kill them making everyone worse or two I could steal this man's truck and drive somewhere. I didn't feel like making my life anymore of a horrifying nightmare so I quickly rummaged through his black jacket to find his keys and then I quickly ran into the truck and drove away. I realised I could have just run but I thought to myself this would look less like I am running from a murder I just committed.

It had been hours since that incident and I was still driving through Washington trying to think of a place to go, anywhere small would do, I seen a small gas station in the distance.

"They must have a map or at least someone to ask for directions" I thought to myself. I had to try at least, I knew it was a huge risk trying to get close to people but I had to so I could save everyone else, from me. I slowly stopped the truck and got out to then proceed to the store section of the gas station, I quickly scouted around the store to find a small map showing nearby settlements and towns.

"Perfect" I said to myself to then realise I still needed to pay. I slowly reached the counter, trying to stall it as much as possible my looking at the products that I spotted as I approached the small lady at the counter; I handed her the map.

"Is there anything else you ne..." she stopped as she looked into my eyes. I was wondering what she was staring at so I just thought nothing of it.

"No that's all thank you" I replied, I then proceeded to hand her the money then I quickly ran out without even looking for change. I looked back as I walked towards the truck to still see her looking at me with a shocked expression, I then turned to the truck to see my reflection in the truck window, I froze. All I focused on the red eyes that started back at me like they were trying to strike straight into my brain, I was like him, the mysterious man.

"He made me...like him" I said as I gritted my teeth together. My hand started to form into a fist and my anger built, I could feel this immense feel of adrenaline kick in and I threw a punch straight threw the truck window which caught the attention of the majority of people around the gas station. I then quickly cleaned my seat that was full of glass I drove off. I started to calm down as I was driving while looking at the forest, nature always used to calm me down as whenever I felt angry or sad I would just grab my camera and find the nearest quiet place outside meaning lake, river or a forest pretty much anything to take my mind off the current situation. I looked away from the tall trees to see a sign ahead, "Welcome to Forks" it had printed on the sign.

**Next chapter Jay will meet the Cullens, what will happen when he meets them? Thank you for reading, please review and criticize my work as I really want to improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Golden Entrance

**Chapter 3:**

"This seems like a decent enough place to stay at" I said to myself in relief as I looked upon the town to see a little amount of people walking through the streets and a few stores scattered throughout the area, I noticed a small motel located just on upcoming corner on the street so I decided to pull up on the sidewalk, pay the parking and then enter the motel.

"Hello sir would you like a room this evening" the young man said as I entered the reception; I tried to hold in the hunger in my throat as I attempted to reply.

"Yes..Please, just a single room thank you" I replied quickly, he handed me the key and a exited the reception and ran to the allocated room. I slammed the door behind me and sat on the bed, this room reminded me of my apartment and then Seattle in general, I was wondering what people were thinking back there and how Daniel and Ashley were even though I just met them but they were the last humans I talked to as one of them, now I'm just a monster.

I quickly got bored in my room as I could not get to sleep so I grabbed my hoodie and jacket and left; I decided to leave the truck and take a walk, I slowly wondered through Folks observing the nightlife. There were a few people exiting a bar on the side of the street nearly falling over as they had too much to drink, I just smiled and kept walking until I came across a big forest with trees stretching nearly to sky from my angle so I decided to wander in. It was nearly silent as I entered the forest, I could hear the faint sound of crickets and leaves brushing against the ground, it was so relaxing and isolated from the town below; for the first time in the last couple of days I felt free from the torture of hunger and anger and just felt peace within myself.

I continued to wander through what seemed like a never-ending forest with trees that still stretched for miles until I spotted a light in the distance, not like torchlight but more like light you would spot from a window, I started to creep behind the trees to reduce the distance between me and the mysterious source of the light. As I progressed to the light I started to hear voices coming from the light, I started to listen in.

"These two murders in Seattle can't just be normal murders Carlisle, the second guy had bites on his neck, it was one of our kind. Stated from one of the mystery voices.

"I agree but for the first murder the body was not recovered and the second his truck was missing our kind don't usually drive away once they feed. The other voice replied.

I spotted in my tracks as I noticed they were talking about me and that man I killed, and they think I'm dead; Daniel and Ashley must be in shock back in Seattle. I was about to walk back when I felt the two people, I didn't feel hunger towards them or a pulse for that matter, were they like me?

I continued to listen in on their conversation, they mostly talked about visiting Seattle and trying to find clued about the murders, I decided to get closer without them noticing my presence. I managed to get a slight look at them through their window. I first man had short bronze hair and golden eyes and the second man had short blonde hair and the same coloured eyes, they both had pale skin like me so I though they must be my kind but their eyes were different from mine. The conversation started to die down so I decided to walk back into town but as I walked back I stood on a large branch which snapped loudly thanks to my strength and the two men went silent, I started to run quickening the pace as I heard noise behind me I turned to see nobody but when I turned back I noticed the two men standing in front of me, staring at me with anger as they knew I just listened in on their private conversation.

"Who are you" the blond man said with a surprisingly non demanding voice.

"I..." I began to reply when the other man spoke.

"He is the missing man from the first murder" the other man replied"

"How did you know that" I asking in shock.

"That doesn't concern you, what are you doing here" he said in angry tone.

"Edward! He in shock right now, calm down" Said from a voice from behind me. This was another man but with long blonde hair and the same golden eyes as the other two.

"Hey there I'm Carlisle, the man next to me is Edward and the one behind you is Jasper, we would like to know why you are here and anything you know about the murders or shall I say murder now since you not dead, sort of" he asked in a more relaxed tone.

"Well my name is Jay and I came to Forks to get away from the city because as you can see I'm like you, I think and about the murders, I was nearly killed by this mysterious guy with black hair and red eyes who I presume is who turned me into this and the second guy I..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I looked down in shame.

"I see...it's alright, when I saw you I did have a hunch it was you since one of us doesn't usually leave in a truck and your body was missing" Carlisle replied.

"Would you like to come in" he then asked.

"ok" I replied, with slight dear as what would happen to me as I entered the house.

**Jay has now met Carlisle, Jasper and Edward, what will the others think of him, especially one little female vampire. Thanks for reading, please review this story as criticism is welcome.**


End file.
